1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system. In particular, the present invention relates to a network print system in which a printer and a document server are connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known print system, each of a document-search function and a printing function operates individually, and both functions do not cooperate with each other organically.
In the known print system, a user's performance of obtaining location information of a document by browsing documents accessible through a network is not directly connected to a document-search function of the print system. Therefore, the user has to write down the location information of a document so as to record information required for printing. Also, the user has to manually input the recorded information to a predetermined space in a print display.